


The Most Haunted Bodies of the Modern Age

by walkwithursus



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Drowning, God-Klok, Human Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Secret Messages, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/pseuds/walkwithursus
Summary: The Water God demands a sacrifice.





	The Most Haunted Bodies of the Modern Age

In sleep, he heard Her song. A single, eternal note that was both beautiful and terrible, 

joy and grief, 

everything and nothing. 

A message from the Whale. 

The Beast Queen.

Meant for the vessel of Her voice, and for him alone. For it was through him that Her will was communicated to the masses. 

Fanatics lined up by the thousands. Passage to the Middle East was on permanent standby in over forty countries, and yet they found ways. Private helicopters, hot air balloons, submarines; men, women and children flocked to the Dead Sea for the honor, 

the privilege, 

the ultimate sacrifice.

It had to be there. She had commanded it, and so it was, in the birthplace of civilization, the epicenter of chaos, inside a body of water where life failed unendingly to grow. There they waited on the shores of the sea, the many gifts for the Water God. 

Out of the largest salt deposit, the thrones were carved. Five towering white seats that loomed far above the water’s surface, glittering red 

and blue 

and violet 

under the light of the brightest star. 

Below, the sea was still and smooth as glass. 

On the final night, the gods ascended their thrones. From the black of heaven the doomstar flickered, and they rose as one to stare down upon their most devoted. 

They crouched in the sand on bleeding knees. Those who could no longer bare it were prostrate, sprawled unmoving in the shallows. Behind each sacrifice, a hooded figure stood poised to strike.

High above, the vessel raised a single hand. One million eyes fixed upon him, and watched with bated breath as it transformed into a fist.

The hands of the hoods found the necks of the kneeling, and a collective last breath was audibly taken. 

The glasslike surface of the water shattered. 

And when all was done, the bodies of the deceased floated in the salinity of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something different with this. Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> The title of this work was borrowed from the song Nemoralia - Ulver.


End file.
